More To Life
by FaithfullyTeamEdward1
Summary: Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts. Original 6th and 7th books are disreguarded. All deaths in those to books don't take place, though Sirius' in the 5th still did. Enjoy. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER THAT WOULD BE J.K. ROWLING. Rated T just in case.
1. Departure

**Harry Potter: More to Life**

By, FaithfullyTeamEdward1

**Chapter 1: Departure**

Harry's summer at the Dursleys' was going by slower than ever this year. Not a day went by when he didn't think about Sirius' death. This event had torn at his heart like a dagger. No amount of comfort from his friends, though they tried through letters, could ease the pain of losing his Godfather. Sirius had been the closest thing to a father that Harry had ever had. Vernon Dursley hardly counted as a fatherly figure to him.

Though Hermione, Ron and Ginny kept owling him, to tell Harry that it wasn't his fault, or that he needed to focus on what he still had, nothing had helped. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry received an owl from Dumbledore. His letter said:

_Dear Harry,_

_Arthur and Molly have insisted that you go to stay with them. I believe that since you returned to the your aunt and uncle's, even for the short time you were there, that the requirement has been met. I will be coming to get you this Friday night, July 13__th __at 7 O'clock. I will be taking you to where you, Miss Granger and the Weasely's will be staying. When we arrive there, I will be going over some very important business with all of you. See you on Friday._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

As soon as Harry received the letter, he brightened, if only a little, and started packing. Friday was only a day away and he wanted to make sure he got everything ready before Dumbledore arrived. He had made sure that he stayed out of sight of his aunt, uncle, and cousin, because he knew that they would only have snide remarks for him. He especially didn't want them to know that he no longer had a Godfather to bluff about.

One hour before Dumbledore's arrival on Friday, Harry told Hedwig to go on ahead. This would make traveling a little easier for himself. The snowy white owl happily obliged. And so, before she flew out Harry's open window, she softly nipped him on his fingers as her goodbye. Harry sat down and was lost in his thoughts, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

An hour later, yelling from down-stairs woke him up.

"Who the ruddy hell are you!" Uncle Vernon was yelling.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Head Master of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I suppose Harry forgot to inform you that I was coming." Dumbledore replied calmly.

At this, Harry could have kicked himself. _Of course, the Dursley didn't know someone was coming for me! _Harry thought to himself.

He, Harry, hadn't talked to them for the past month, so he hadn't told them he was leaving. Harry was just getting up off his bed to grab his school things, when Uncle Vernon started yelling up the stairs.

"Get down here boy! You have some explaining to do! NOW!"

Harry quickly dropped his trunk at the severity in his uncles voice, though he'd never really been afraid of the man, and ran down the stairs two at a time. This was to ensure that he got out of Privet Drive alive.

"Good evening, Harry," Dumbledore said as he stepped past Uncle Vernon to get into the house. Harry quickly searched his headmasters face for any sign of aggravation or anger, but only found the usual twinkle in the old man's eyes.

"Good evening, sir," Harry replied with a nervous glance at Vernon's rapidly purpling face. He looked as if he would explode any minute if he didn't get an explanation for way someone from "Harry's lot" was standing in his home. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were watching from the kitchen door.

"I am here to take Harry to stay with the Weasely's. He will be staying there for the remainder of the summer." Dumbledore explained, breaking the unnerving silence in the entry hall, "So why don't you go gather your things, Harry, and we will leave your family to their peace."

Harry didn't need any plainer of an invitation to leave the room. He turned and raced up the stairs faster than he had come down them. As soon as he entered his room he heard his uncle speak again.

"We will not take him back until next summer. We refuse to have him here until then." Vernon told Dumbledore.

_What's different? I never come back until the summer anyways. _Harry thought as he gathered his trunk and Hedwig's cage. _I don't even like coming back during the summer._

"That's fine, he will choose another place to stay during his winter and spring holiday's." Albus replied.

Harry finished gathering his things and was back down the stairs within five minutes. He couldn't wait to leave and get to the Burrow. Then maybe he could get his mind off of Sirius' death. He knew that Mrs. Weasley always had something for everyone to do, so he and everyone else would be very busy.

"Are you ready to go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm all ready." Harry said, avoiding the glares from his "family".

"Then we shall be off. Say goodbye to everyone and we'll no longer invade on their … hospitality."

Reluctantly, Harry obeyed his headmaster and turned to face the Dursley's.

"Goodbye," he mumbled.

"Bye," the three Dursley replied, stiffly.

With that, Harry and Professor Dumbledore walked out the door into the cool night air. The sun had not yet completely set, so there was a crimson glow to the surroundings.

"How are we going to travel?" Harry asked curiously. He looked around for some brooms or an out of place car, but saw nothing new or unusual about Privet Drive.

"By portkey, I should think," Dumbledore, replied as he looked around, "Awe, here it is."

He had picked up an old soda can from the gutter.

"Grab on to it Harry. It is set to leave in thirty seconds." Harry grabbed on just as the can began to glow. Harry could feel the familiar pulling at his navel as he and Dumbledore swirled through a whirlwind of mixed colors. After about a minute, Harry found himself on his back. When he got up, and his sight refocused, Harry noticed that he was not in the kitchen at the Burrow, but in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

He had only been standing for a couple of seconds when he was knocked back to the stone floor by his best friends hug.

"Her-mi-nee, I can't breath," Harry said from underneath Hermione's weight.

"Oh, sorry Harry. I'm just glad that you're here." She apologized as she got up and helped Harry back to his feet.

"I'm glad you finally decided to _drop_ in mate," Ron said putting extra emphasis on the word drop, as he clapped Harry on the back.

"Oh Harry dear! You're here!" Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled him into one of her usual bear hugs.

"Mum, he just got here, let him breathe, " Ron said, coming to Harry's rescue.

"Right, why don't you help him with his things, and show him to his room."

"Alright." Ron picked up one end of Harry's trunk and Harry got the other side. They walked up the many flights of stairs in silence. When they got to the room that he and Ron had share last summer, Harry made to turn, but Ron kept walking.

Harry continued to follow in silent confusion. They walked up two more flights of stairs before Ron came to a stop outside a scarlet colored door. Then he opened the door and pulled Harry into a huge scarlet and gold room.

"This is your room now." Ron said.

"It's fantastic, but wasn't this… you know…" Harry couldn't bring himself to say his Godfather's name, "his room?"

"Yeah, it was his room, but Mum thought that since he was _your_ Godfather, that you should have the huge room, now Sirius is…" Ron stopped before he finished because he could see the pain that Sirius' name had cause his best friend.

"Sorry mate, I didn't mean… anyway, I'll help you unpack," Ron stammered as he pulled Harry's trunk into the oversized walk-in closet on the right of a king sized four post bed.

The whole unpacking part didn't take very long, because Harry didn't have very many Muggle clothes, and he only had five pair of school robes and one pair of dress robes. Harry also only had one pair of shoes for the shoe rack, so even with his trunk tilted up in the corner; the huge closet seemed very empty and lonely.

When they were finished, Harry went to just stand in the middle of the room. He noticed that there was a bathroom on the left side of the bed. His bed. Harry didn't realize that he was crying until he looked into the mirror above the oak dresser on one of the walls, next to a matching desk.

"You alright Harry?" Ron asked, coming up behind him and putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry shook his head and asked, "He's really gone. Sir-Sirius is really gone isn't he?" He began to wipe away the tears that were now rapidly sliding down his cheeks.

"I'm afraid so mate. As hard as it is for everyone, it must have really been a shot to the heart for you huh?"

All Harry did was answer with a nod, when Hermione and another girl walked in. _Who's she? That girl is absolutely gorgeous. _Harry could only stare at the girl behind him through the mirror.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked as she made Harry turn around and look at her. After he was turned around, Hermione gave her best friend another hug. This one wasn't a crushing one though, it was gentle and comforting. He returned the hug. When Harry stopped crying, Hermione let go and moved aside so that the other girl could come closer.

"Hi Harry. How are you?" Ginny Weasley's voice said. That was who she was. Harry didn't recognize her at first. She had become so gorgeous over the last month. Or maybe she had always been this beautiful.

_Harry! She's Ron's sister! He would kill you if you start to like her! Get her out of your mind… No, I can like her if I want to. She's so pretty. _Harry thought as he looked at his best friend's little sister.

When Harry found his voice, all he could say was, "Hi Ginny. I'm fine."

"I'm glad, you're okay." She said. Then she walked over to him and gave him an even more comforting hug then even Hermione's.

_Her hair smells so good. I wish we could stay like this forever. When did she grow up so much? _He thought as he returned this hug too.

"Thanks, I needed those," Harry admitted after Ginny had pulled away as well.

_He so honest about his feelings! He liked the hug, but maybe I shouldn't have done that. Was that too much? I mean he just got here. Note to self: keep your distance. He has friends and he doesn't need you suffocating him with sympathy. He's just so cute! _Ginny couldn't stop all the thoughts that were running through her head. _I can't help it if I am actually in love with Harry this time. It isn't just a childish crush. I have every right to like him. Just as much a right as the next girl. Maybe more._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Weasley called for everyone to come to dinner.

"Everyone wash up! Some Order members are here for dinner and so is Professor Dumbledore. He has important business to discuss with everyone here, so hurry." Molly Weasley called from two flights down.

Not wanting to upset Mrs. Weasley and just out of curiosity, the four teenagers raced to the different bathrooms to clean up and raced down to dinner.


	2. The Will

**Chapter 2: The Will**

Once everyone finished eating the delicious meal that Mrs. Weasley had prepared, Dumbledore stood up and went to the head of the table to speak. Before he began, he pulled out some rolled up parchment from his robes.

"As we all know, two months ago we lost a dear friend, Sirius Black. While going through his possessions to tidy up, Remus and I came across Sirius' will. Now that we have found a time when everyone mentioned in the will could gather, we shall hear what Sirius had to say."

Dumbledore then pointed his wand at the parchment and made it float. Then he said, "recito." After he did this, Dumbledore sat down and the parchment began to speak the words on the page with Sirius' voice.

"_If you are reading this, then I must have died. Though I am not happy about dying, I hope I was able to assist with bringing Voldemort down before leaving. I am sorry to those that I was not able to protect. I wish I could still be there to fight. I do not want any of you to grieve. That especially goes for you Harry. You always blame deaths of people associated with you on your self. I just want you to remember that it is not your fault, and if anyone was to point figures, then they should be pointed at Lord Voldemort himself."_

Harry felt a weight come off his chest at hearing that it wasn't his fault from Sirius. It was a lot more comforting from him than anyone else, even if he wasn't really there to say it.

" _With that said, I suppose I should start with the most important stuff first. _

~To Remus John Lupin I leave guardianship of Harry James Potter (I know you would have taken him Molly, but I have my reasons for picking Remus.) I also leave my house, #12 Grimmauld Place. (Take it Moony; you know you need a good home, especially if Harry will be staying) Lastly I leave ten percent of the Black family fortune. (Buy some robes mate. You deserve some new ones)"

Everyone laughed slightly with every side note that Sirius had added._ He really knows how to brighten things up, even if it still hurts to think about him. _Harry thought.

"~To Harry James Potter I leave forty percent of the Black family fortune. (I know you have your mum and dad's money too, but just take it all right?) In addition, I leave you anything that belonged to your parents that I might have lying around the house. Harry, I want you to know that I love you, and had I not been in Azkaban for those twelve years, I would have been more than happy to have raised you. You really are James' son, but even better, you're your own person too. I Love You Harry."

Harry could feel tears sliding down his cheeks again and he could also feel Hermione hugging him again. _I am so lucky to have such a great friend, well actually, more like a sister._

"~To Molly and Arthur Weasley I leave fifteen percent of the Black family fortune. (Stop complaining Molly. I know it's a lot, but God knows you and Arthur are more than deserving of that money) Molly, I want you to know that even though you and I never really saw eye to eye when it came to Harry, I always respected you for your decisions and hoped to be a great parent like you if ever there had come that time."

Molly _had_ been muttering before Sirius' side note. She also started crying after what he had said about respecting her. Hermione had let go of Harry already and was now curled up on a couch in the corner, with her head on Ron's chest.

"~To the six Weasley children, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny; I leave five percent of the Black family fortune. That is five percent each. I am sure that will come in handy with the jokes from Fred and George. And hopefully the others with also put the money to good use. Now a word of advice;" Sirius' voice went into a whisper here, but it was still audible, " Mind your parents. You are going into more dangerous times, and rules that seemed to be there only to be broken should be abided by. This also goes for you Mr. Harry Potter."

Every one of the Weasley kids and Harry nodded in seriousness to what Sirius' had just said. They knew that they now lived in dangerous times, and rules were there for a reason. _But hey, some rule breaking has to take place, doesn't it?_ Ron was thinking.

"~And lastly to Miss Hermione Jane Granger. I've been told and have witnessed that you are truly the brightest witch of your age, so to you, I leave any books that may interest you that are in the library here. I also leave the last five percent of the Black family fortune. I am definitely glad that you and Harry became friends; otherwise he may not have any sense in that brain of his. And I might not have had a Godson to keep an eye on by the time I got out of Azkaban. So for that I thank you, and may you continue being the brightest witch of your age."

Hermione was now blushing profusely at all the compliments that Sirius had given. Ron was also hugging her tight and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"_Thank you to all who have been a part of my life. Without any of you, my otherwise dull life would not have been worth living. I love you all. Be careful in your fight for justice and just remember that I will always be there in spirit. Love, Sirius Black"_

With those last words, the parchment rolled itself back up and Dumbledore got to his feet to put it away. Everyone in the room was crying now. As Harry lifted his hand to wipe away some tears, he noticed a smaller hand on his. He followed the arm up to see that Ginny had been holding his hand. Harry decided to just let the tears fall, because he liked the feel of Ginny's soft hand on his.

Dumbledore, before he spoke, was even wiping away tears. "Now, Remus, seeing as this is now your house, I must ask..."

"Albus, you may continue to use Grimmauld Place as The Order's Head Quarters," Remus said, before Dumbledore could finish asking.

"Very well. With that complication out of the way, I must say goodnight." Dumbledore then said goodbye to everyone and was gone with a loud 'POP'.

After Dumbledore departed; Fred, George, Charlie and Bill all said their goodbyes and apperated to their respective homes. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry told Arthur, Molly and Remus to go off to bed, and that they would do the cleaning up. Molly took them up on that and went straight up to bed.

There wasn't much to clean up, so they were finished within the hour. Once the four teens were done, they said goodnight (Ron and Hermione discreetly kissed goodnight.) and went to their rooms.


	3. A New Start

**Chapter 3: A New Start**

Harry had been absolutely right when he thought that Mrs. Weasley would be keeping everyone busy. He had never seen Grimmauld Place so clean, but Mrs. Weasley insisted that there was much more to do. She seemed to be finding another room in the house everyday.

It had now been two weeks since Harry's arrival and the order, it seemed, was there every night. This caused dinner to be eaten very late. The morning before Harry's 16th birthday, the four wizards still attending Hogwarts in the extended family received their letters. With theses letters, Harry, Hermione and Ron got their O.W.L. results.

"OH! I just can't look! I just know I failed everything!" Hermione had been frantic for the past week, because she knew the results would be there soon.

"Hermione, it'll be fine. You most likely got all of them." Ron was reassuring his, since four weeks ago, girlfriend.

Once Hermione calmed down and started breathing again, she told the boys to open theirs first. Harry nervously obliged. His envelope was slightly bulgier than Hermione and Ron's. The envelope contained three letters; the usually start of term letter and school supply lists, and the third was his O.W.L. results. At the top, there was a table explaining the grading and then his grades.

_Harry James Potter_

**O: Outstanding P: Poor**

**E: Exceeds expectations D: Dreadful**

**A: Acceptable T: Troll**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Potions: E **

**Care of Magical Creatures: O Transfiguration: E**

**Herbology: E Charms: E**

**Astronomy: E Divination: A**

**History of Magic: D**

Hermione had been reading over Harry and Ron's shoulders as they read. With her confidence restored at seeing that Harry got eight O. and Ron had gotten six, she opened hers.

While she opened her results, Harry discretely pulled out the badge that was still tucked into is school letter. It was a Gold and Scarlet Quittach Captain Badge. Just as it registered that Harry was the new Captain for the Gryffindor Team, Hermione shrieked in glee, and Harry hastily tucked his badge back into the envelope.

"I got all of them! I got all eleven O.!"

"Congratulations Hermione! We told you, you'd do just fine! You really over exaggerated." Harry told her after a hug.

"You need to listen to us more!" Ron exclaimed, doing more than just hugging Hermione.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been the only ones up, but after Hermione's screams of delight, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were making their way down to the kitchen.

"Waz going on." Ginny said groggily as she stifled a yawn.

Her usually silky hair was slightly frizzy, but as Harry looked at her, he couldn't help but think she was still the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen. The early morning sun that was coming through the windows seem to just make her glow.

"Are those your O.? Hand um over." Mrs. Weasley told the three 6th years.

They handed them over with out any complaints. Mrs. Weasley took her time reading them. She made sure she didn't miss any marks. It took her a whole ten minutes to go through all three. When she finally handed them back, she was beaming.

She didn't say anything for another minute, just beamed. Then when she finally seemed to come back, she exclaimed, "Congratulations to all three of you! I'm absolutely proud! Ron, you almost got more than Fred and George put together! Absolutely wonderful!"

When Molly was done praising them, she told everyone to head up stairs to get ready for the day because she was making breakfast and that they were going to Diagon Alley that afternoon. Harry watched as Hermione and Ginny disappeared into their shared bedroom and Ron went to his.

Harry walked up the stairs to his bedroom alone. He wasn't exactly happy about life itself, but he was glad that Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together, even if they hadn't actual told anyone that they were a couple yet. He was also glad that another school year was coming.

Harry was right outside his room and opening the door, when he heard the stairs creaking again. When he turned around to see who was there, a rush of long red hair and a thin body hit him in a huge hug. As soon as he realized that it was Ginny, Harry hugged her tightly back.

"Great job on your O.! I knew you'd do the best in Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Ginny was saying as she hugged Harry. It took her a second after Harry had said thank you to realize that he was hugging her back.

When Ginny looked up at Harry, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. At this she pulled back, blushing to where she was almost as red Ron got.

"Uh… Harry… I," she found that she just couldn't speak.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to. I just… uh," Harry couldn't stop stuttering either. After about two minutes of just looking at their feet, Ginny finally found her voice.

"Harry, thank you. I'm glad you did that. I've been wanting to talk to you but…" Harry started to speak before Ginny could finish.

"Ginny, I've want to talk to you also. I just couldn't find the words or the time to ask you what I wanted. Will you… I mean would you want to go out with me?" Harry asked.

Ginny had been looking at the ground again, but once Harry had finally gotten his question completely out, she was looking him full in the eyes again. Harry could swear he saw happiness beyond happiness dancing in her chocolate brown eyes.

"You mean, like be your _girlfriend_?" She asked, not completely believing what she had just heard.

"Only if _you_ want to be. I mean you don't have to or anything I was just ask..." Harry hastily said before she thought he was stupid to ask, but she interrupted him.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend! I've been really hoping for the past two years, but never really was able to talk to you about it."

Harry didn't speak for a couple of minutes after because he was confused about what Ginny had just said.

"Two years? You've been at Hogwarts for four going on five…"

"I know, but my crush on you in my first year was a really childish one. I didn't really know anything important about _you_." Ginny explained, "After that year, Hermione told me to relax around you and date some other people, to help calm me down around you and that maybe you would take notice."

"I have to say, she really does know what she's talking about, that Hermione."

"When I started hanging around with you three for the past couple of years, especially last year during D.A. meetings and at the Ministry, I realized that I still liked you. This time though, it wasn't a childish, dreamy crush. It was one where I knew _you_, not the-boy-who-lived, not the chosen one, just Harry." Ginny finished with a teary smile. She had started crying as she explained the things that had brought her to actually know _Harry _and like _him _instead of liking what he was known for.

After a few more minutes of talking about their new relationship, Ginny and Harry decided to keep it to themselves for a while. Then they remembered that they were supposed to be getting ready to go. With a quick kiss, Ginny ran as quietly as she could down the stairs to hers and Hermione's room. Harry grinned as she went, and then he turned to enter his own room.


End file.
